While wall forming systems have been in use for many years, a recent development in this industry is in the use of expanded polystyrene panels as forms for poured concrete walls. After the concrete has hardened, the panels may be left in place on the walls to serve as permanent insulation, or they may be stripped off to reveal the exposed concrete.
Upon introduction of this new wall forming system, it was found that it was unnecessary to use small "building blocks" to create the form panels to build a form system for receiving poured concrete. Rather, larger and larger panels are now being utilized to create the concrete forms. As the panels grew in size, the applicant herein devised a new type of tie, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,109, which had special ends that could be "knocked off" to easily remove the large panels from the walls. While the patented tie has proved successful for its intended purpose, it was always necessary to utilize a special additional framing system to hold the form panels at the inner section of two walls, or at a corner where two walls meet.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a special corner tie for use with polystyrene panel-type forms on poured concrete walls.
Another object is to provide a concrete wall form tie which will rigidly hold the form panels necessary to pour a corner in a poured concrete wall.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a concrete wall form tie which will rigidly hold a series of form panels utilized in forming the intersection of two poured concrete walls.
Still another object is to provide a concrete wall form tie which has an end piece which is removable so as to allow the panels to be removed from the poured concrete wall.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.